


Drabble: Rare Naivety

by tzaya



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Raijin Days, but might as well post since i already wrote it, i dont even know what to put for the relationships, i feel like i made a mistake, what is this?? extremely lame drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5953746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/pseuds/tzaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That childish attempt at lying won’t work on me, Shizu-chan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Rare Naivety

“Why did Seitou senpai want to see you?”

Shinra peered over to see Seitou sneaking glances towards their way, the senior’s gaze especially fixated on Izaya, who finally joined them back for lunch and unceremoniously seated himself next to Shinra. It didn’t come off as surprise to him when Izaya only gave him a small smile, accompanied with an index finger against his lips— a gesture that clearly whispered ‘It’s a private matter’. Izaya had always been full of secrets. But with Seitou, it was probably something akin to a business, which Shinra wasn’t interested in. 

What kind of information Seitou seeked, he didn’t want to know.

So he briefly shut his eyes, mind wandering to Celty who was waiting for him back at home. The breeze felt nice on the rooftop when it blew at the strands of his raven hair, and he wondered if Celty was feeling nice as well. He hoped so, since he wasn’t there to make her feel better. It was awful enough that he had to pry himself away from his beloved for half of the day just to go to school and receive education.

“Oh, I thought that was empty so I spat into that.” Shizuo pointed at the can of drink when Izaya picked it up.

“That childish attempt at lying won’t work on me, Shizu-chan.”

There was a smothered laugh, and Izaya’s fingers tightened around the can while he brought the rim closer to his mouth, ready to tip it and quench his thirst. It was a hot day, after all, and his lips already felt dry from his habit of licking them. He could only tip it halfway until Kadota stopped him, seizing his wrist. The expression on Kadota’s face was convincing enough for Izaya to question himself twice of whether Shizuo was stating a fact.

“No, really, he did.” said Kadota.

“It’s half full! How can he think it’s empty?”

“You know heavy things seem light to Shizuo.”

“…”

Izaya set the can down hesitantly, brow quirked and bottom lip caught between the set of his teeth. What Kadota said was actually true. If Shizuo was given a box containing a feather and another with a dumbbell in it, Shizuo probably couldn’t tell the difference. And seeing the cigarette stick between Shizuo’s fingers only confirmed the truth further, seeing as Shizuo seemed to spit a lot whenever he smoked.

As soon as Izaya’s hand retreated, Shizuo immediately took the can and sipped on the drink, earning a grimace from Izaya.

“That’s disgusting.”

Shizuo took another sip, “It’s my own spit,” waving Izaya off dismissively with his hand, “Plus, you’re not going to drink it. It’d be a waste.”

“You really are a monster.”

Izaya appeared dissatisfied by Shizuo’s answer and his lack of reaction towards Izaya’s words. He let his eyes linger on Shizuo’s nonchalant expression for a moment before getting back on his feet, hands tucked in his pockets and he exhaled a sigh, turning around to walk towards the door. It was quite a nuisance to head back downstairs just to get another drink from the vending machine. He’d get back at Shizuo for this someday.

“I’m going to go buy another one,” Izaya held back a sigh, “And collect refund from Shizu-chan later.”

“I can’t believe he fell for that.”

Shinra shook his head when the door shut behind them, announcing Izaya’s leave. He chewed on his onigiri, savoring the homemade meal Celty made for him and watched as his two friends, Kadota and Shizuo gave each other a high-five, both cackling with laughter.


End file.
